Adventure Time
Adventure Time Adventure Time (formerly known as Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) is an American animated television series which was created by Pendleton Ward and produced by Frederator Studios. The show is based on an original animated short titled "Adventure Time" which aired on Frederator's Random! Cartoons show and won an Annie Award for the Best Animated Short Subject of 2009. The series is about a boy named Finn and a twenty-eight year-old, magical dog named Jake who encounter many strange adventures in the Land of Ooo. In 2010, Cartoon Network picked up the series, and it premiered with "sneak peeks" on March 11 and 18, 2010 followed by the official series premiere on April 5, 2010. This series is rated TV-PG, with a few re-rated episodes. History According to a Frederator blog post, Adventure Time was first pitched as a series to Nickelodeon, which airs most of Frederator Studios' other shows, but they passed on it twice. Pendleton Ward (with help from Patrick McHale and Adam Muto) then pitched the show to Cartoon Network with an early storyboard for "The Enchiridion!," showing that the premise could be expanded from a seven minute short into a full series while maintaining the elements that made it successful: funny catchphrases and dances, an awkward kiss moment with the princess, and an "Abe Lincoln moment." (Enchiridion storyboard 1.0) Cartoon Network green-lit the first season in September 2008, aiming to premiere it by Christmas 2009, although this was later pushed to 2010. "The Enchiridion!" would become the first produced episode. But "Slumber Party Panic," which was aired on April 5, 2010, is considered the first episode. Trivia *There is a hidden waving snail in every episode (excluding the premiere of "Trouble in Lumpy Space"). *Most episodes includes a transition with full screen "Adventure Time" title (or some variation of this, as in the episode "Ricardio the Heart Guy," in which the words "Party Time" were shown.) This seems to have been mostly phased out in season 2 and completely in season 3. *Some members of the Adventure Time staff have Formspring.me accounts where they answer questions about Adventure Time. *According to lead character designer Phil Rynda, most of the show's titlecards are done in the style of old comic book or pulp magazine covers, which is why they look aged and torn.[7] *Cartoon Network gave Adventure Time great attention during Comic-Con 2011. *Every Adventure Time episode has been presented in a CinemaScope format with an aspect ratio of 2.35:1. Unfortunetly, they are shown to Cartoon Network HD in a "full screen" format where some scenes were presented in a open matte format, and some where in a pan and scan format. This has been standardized for all Cartoon Network content filmed in CinemaScope up until HDTVs are standardized to the aspect ratio. *The only holdover from the animated short who still voices his character in the series is John DiMaggio, who voices Jake, and Dee Bradley Baker, who voices Cinnamon Bun, among others (his original role of Lady Rainicorn went to Niki Yang). *According to Natasha Allergi' s Formspring, Pendleton Ward is working on an Adventure Time game. *Jazwares released Adventure Time toys in late 2011. *On Poptropica.com 7/26/2011 there is a little mission based off the episode "The Limit" at shark tooth island and the prizes are a Finn and Jake costumes. On 08/12/11, if you go to early Poptropica there will be a video of the mini episode "Let's Work Together," and if you watch it you will get an Adventure Time Jake Follower, and on 04/02/12 on early poptropica there is an ad that gets you a Finn costume. Finally on shark tooth island, there is a quest that gets you a Flambo follower and a flame princess power. *Finn's voice gets deeper every season. The reason for that is because Jeremy Shada, the person who voices Finn, is getting older. *Every season, excluding season one, has had a two part episode. *''Adventure Time'' began airing in Japan on June 2012. *During an interview, Jeremy Shada stated there was talks of a possible Adventure Time movie, but there is no confirmation at this time. [8] *Adventure Time has been nominated three times for an Emmy in the category, Outstanding Short-Format Animated Program. The first was for My Two Favorite People. The second was for It Came from the Nightosphere. The third nomination was "Too Young" for the 64th Primetime Emmy Awards. Characters * at_174x252_beemo.png|Beemo propd_at_char_finn.png|Finn propd_at_char_jake.png|Jake at_174x252_lemongrab.png|Lemongrab propd_at_char_iceking.png|The-Ice-King propd_at_char_marceline.png|Marceline propd_at_char_lsp.png|L.S.P propd_at_char_ladyrain.png|Lady Raincorn propd_at_char_princbubb.png|Princess Bubblegum at_174x252_peppermintbutler.png|Papermint Butler propd_at_char_candypeeps.png|The Candy People Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *Beemo *The Ice King *Lumpy Space Princess (LSP) *Lemongrab *The Candy People *Papermint Butler *Lady Raincorn